Magareće godine (XV glava)
Magareće godine Sad nam je već svima jasno da je Bobo Gica glavni Smrdonjin špijun, što god učini naša nemirna grupa, Smrdonja odmah dozna i javlja prefektu. Otkud bi doznao da nam nije Gica za petama. Braća Mandići svečano nam obećaše: – Samo vi nama ostavite i Gicu i Baju. Gicu ćemo udesiti za vrbicu da će se sve prašiti, a Baju ćemo tako razdrmati da će trkom krenuti da se dočepamo crne knjige. Sjedeći čitavo jedno popodne iza svinjca, braća su kovala ratni plan i već sjutradan ga stala izvoditi. Polazeći u školu, Ranko Mandić uhvati Bobu ispod ruke i poče značajno da se ceri: – A je li ti, lutkice, tako li se zaluđuju lijepe djevojke? Bobo iznenađeno zatrepta. – Kakve djevojke, šta je tebi? – He-he kakve! Naša komšinica Zora Kutić već nekoliko puta pita za te i šalje ti pozdrav, a ti ništa. – Dabogda umro ako išta od toga znam! – iskreno priznade ispeglani ljepotanko. – To se ti šališ. Lukavi Mandić povjerljivo se nagnu njegovom u vetu. – Čuj, nešto ću ti kazati, ali da dobro čuvaš tajnu. Sirota Zora uvijek ti šalje pozdrave po Baji, a on, prasac jedan, nikad neće da ti to kaže, jer se toliko zagledao u nju da je sasvim pobrljavio. Boji se da Zora tebe ne zavoli, pa onda njega neće htjeti ni pogledati. Bobi, malom uobraženku, nije trebalo mnogo pričati. Brzo je povjerovao da Zora samo o njemu misli, jer je bio čvrsto ubijeden da je najveći ljepotan u čitavom internatu, najbolje obučen i s najurednijom frizurom. A ko bi se i oteo Mandićevim pričama? I jedan i drugi tako su slatko kitili, vezli, zidali, dodavali, farbali, naduvavali, loptali se izmišljotinama, sve dok i sami ne bi povjerovali da je čista čistackata istina sve ono što su kazali. Nije onda ni čudo što je ćurkasti Bobo čvrsto zagrizao primamljivu udicu njihovih laganja. Tako je bio izveden tek jedan dio plana, pa se pošlo dalje. Još istog dana, po podne, drugi Mandić, Branko, pronašao je u aleji Zoru Kutić i takve joj bajke napričao o Bobinoj velikoj ljubavi prema njoj da je vrckasta Zora sve pocupkivala od zadovoljstva i radoznalosti. – Ma nije moguće! Ma lažeš! Ma šta kaže? Ihi-hi. Zora-bombona! Baš je tako kazao? Oho-ho! Zora je toliko brbljala,propitivala ga i tražila da po deset puta ponovi Bobine riječi da je okretni Mandić jedva uspijevao da se ispetlja iz svojih rođenih lagarija. Najzad se djevojčica iznenada uozbilji, stavi prst na svoje napućene usne i zamišljeno reče: – Vidiš, a ja nekog drugog volim... Ja, ovaj, zapravo nikog ne volim, jer... ja u životu neću nikog ni voliti. – Pazi, šta je sad ovo? – iznenadi se Mandić. – Bogami će nam pokvariti čitav plan. – Ja sam tako... šta je mene brige – nastavljala je da toroče djevojčica. – Ja možda i tebe volim, jer ti tako slatko pričaš, ali... nikad niko neće saznati moje tajne... nikad, nikad... Tu se nestašna brbljivica dvaput okrenu na peti i opet se ozbiljno zamisli. – A kad je on to tebi tako pričao? – Je li Bobo? Priča mi već sedam dana. Ja u spavaonici ležim kraj njega, a on i u snu... Ih, da samo znaš! Djevojčica priskoči, čvrsto pograbi Mandića za ruku i radoznalo mu se unese u lice. – Šta, šta, kazuj! Reci molim te, Branko! Evo, poljubiću te, evo: cmok, cmok! Nimalo zbunjen, sav unesen u svoju lagariju, Mandić mirno obrisa Zorin poljubac i šeretski otegnu golicajući radoznalost slušateljke: – He-he, ovaj... Šta priča? Pa tako, sve nešto: Zora, srce, sunce, bombona, nebo... – Ih, vrlo važno! – prezrivo nadiže djevojčica obrve. – Ništa me to ne zanima. Pričaj mi nešto drugo. – O, ljudi, ovoga vrtirepa! – začudi se dječak. – Ko bi s njom izišao nakraj – sad ovako sad onako! Zora povuče nogom jednu crtu u prašini i onako zauzgred, i ne gledajući u Branka, reče više za sebe; – Sutra u pet biću u svojoj bašti, pod onim orahom uz vašu ogradu. Znaš, ja najčešće tamo učim. – Ih, što bi Bobo volio da navrati pa da te bar malo vidi – pobrza Branko. – Nek ide kud hoće. Šta se to mene tiče – ravnodušno odgovori djevojčica – ja tamo do mraka samo učim. Rastajući se od nje, Mandić još jednom namignu: – Navratiće Bobo, jedva će dočekati. Zora se učini da ga nije čula. Poskoči s noge na nogu i doviknu za njim: – Kaži Baji da sjutra po podne idem kod tetke u Žegar. Nemoj zaboraviti. – Što je lukava, đavo je odnio! – začudi se Mandić. – Pravi se da ništa ne zna, a sad udešava da se Bobo i Baja ne susretnu. Oba Mandića bila su poznata po tome što nisu marili za djevojčice i o njima su uvijek govorili s nekim starmalim prezirom. Kako su bili okretni, nije im se nikada dogodilo da se zbune ni pred najdrskijom uče-nicom iz našeg razreda. Možda im je koristilo i to što su u škakljivim trenucima uvijek jedan drugom u pomoć priskakali i tako dijelili svaku opasnost. – Šta to ti, Danice, napadaš mog burazera? – istom bi se začuo glas drugog brata kad bi, recimo, lajava Danica Radoševićeva gdjegod u razredu pritijesnila jednog od Mandića. Tako bi se ženski napadač brzo povlačio, kloneći se nejednake borbe na dva fronta. Međutim, poslije razgovora sa Zorom, Branko se vraćao u internat nešto mnogo zamišljen. Kako li se to ova vražija djevojčica onako brzo mijenja: sad ozbiljna, sad nasmijana. Čas pristane na nešto, pa se za tren povuče, obeća nešto, pa brzo uzmakne kao da nikad ništa kazala nije. Govori istinu kao da laže, a laže kao... Zbilja, laže li ona ikad i govori li ikad ozbiljno? Kako se to ne može uhvatiti? – O, ljudi, ljudi, kako to? Pokušavao je da sabere i sredi sve što mu je Zora kazala, ali na kraju ne ispade opet ništa: samo smijeh, vrckanje i cvrkut, baš kao da je slušao neku nemirnu ptičicu negdje u žbunu. – Pa ona je mene i poljubila, i to dvaput! – sinu mu istom u glavi i vreo plamen liznu mu uz obraze. – Pa da, poljubila, a ja to onda nisam nekako ni opazio. E, Branko, Branko, konju jedan, vole, magarče! Tu dječaku pade na um ona profesorova priča o magarećim godinama, i on se s olakšanjem nasmija. – Pa da, sad sam i ja u magarećim godinama, zato sam ispao tako glup. Dječak nježno pomilova svoj poljubljeni obraz i slatko poljubi vrhove prstiju, umrljane mastilom. – Uh, prava bombona, pravo kaže Bobo Gica... dabogda krepao!